


Smoke and Mirrors

by Sunrise_Escapist



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunrise_Escapist/pseuds/Sunrise_Escapist
Summary: Olivia Donovan has led her life seemingly by the book. Trying to keep her life in order, she isn't prepared when the supernatural enter the quaint town of Mystic Falls, nor is she prepared for the array of emotions that follow. All she can hope to do is survive the demons lurking around every corner just long enough to find the light at the end of the tunnel.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> I have tossed over this idea back and forth for as long as I can remember. I've written and rewritten it over and over, in several different scenarios, under several different families. I could never figure out who I wanted my OC to be under. I was at constant war because I knew what I wanted to write, I just didn't know how I could go about writing it. I've struggled with this idea for so long before I just decided, fuck it. I'm going to write it regardless. Now...if I can keep this mindset through the series for as long as I intend to write it, that'll be swell. This is crossposted on FF.net, under Sunrise-Escapist, too.
> 
> Anyway, updates will be out as often as I can get them out. I lose inspiration quickly and a lot of the time I have to force myself to be in the mood to write. But I don't intend to put out half-ass chapters, so bare with me, please. I'll try to post at least weekly or biweekly. But, we'll see.
> 
> Furthermore, this story will follow the start from season 1, episode 1, with some divergences. I'm not sure how long I intend to make this story, but I at least want to get through season 1. I guess I'm playing it by ear, which probably isn't the wisest decision, but whatever haha. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

_Dear Diary,_

_Something feels different this year. I don't know if it's the recent dreams I've been having or Matt's Elena-longing, but something is definitely off. I want to bring it up with him, but I'm worried he'll lash out. Matt has so much that he's holding inside. It's even worse when it's only him and I trying to keep this household together. Kelly's still god-knows where with Pete. Vicki doesn't give two-shits about anything but herself. It's been rough. I keep trying to tell Matt that I can work, I can help support us, but he's refused so much that he once told me if I even brought home a job application, he'd lose it._ _I don't understand why he's so opposed to me helping. He may be the elder twin, but that didn't mean he called the shots all the time. And anyway, it's only by a minute and a half. Idiot._

_Anyway, the dreams have been more erratic lately. I don't know if it's because of the lack of sleep I'm getting or the anxiety for the first day of school again, but it always revolves around one thing—darkness. It's looming over Mystic Falls. I can feel it. It's approaching quickly and I'm not sure if our little town or even if I can withstand the storm coming._

_Strange...I wonder what those blue-ish green eyes mean._

* * *

"Oi," I sigh, watching in slight satisfaction as my brother jumps from the sound of my voice. "You're doing it again."

Matt whirls around, startled and glares daggers at me before slamming his locker shut. I saw what he was staring at. As much as he tries to be inconspicuous, Matt doesn't realize that he's actually kind of obvious about it. From my vantage point, Elena and Bonnie are immediately bombarded by their blonde friend, Caroline Forbes. At this point, I have to rush after my brother as he tries to leave me in the dust.

"Hey, slow down! No need to be so antsy."

I couldn't see it, but I was sure Matt was rolling his eyes. "Seriously, Liv? Just stop already."

This time, it was my turn to roll my eyes and I smirked. "You're so easy to bother. It's a little comical, no?" I'd been making fun of Matt all summer. Of course, I kind of started off light, just small jokes here and there. Barely. Eventually, I was so annoyed by his deep sighs and folded shoulders, I just had to poke fun at him more openly.

Matt scoffed but said nothing, maneuvering around the students, heading toward History. A class we, unfortunately, shared. Tanner was a nuisance in and of himself. Very rude and hardly fair. Ever. Too snarky for his own good.

"Have you seen our darling sister this morning?" Because I hadn't. She'd left earlier than I had, and we all knew what that meant. Either she was getting high like she usually did before school or she was hooking up with TylerLockwood. I'd thought she had gotten over him during the summer, as I noticed her spending a bit more time with one of her dealers (Elena's little brother, no less), but I couldn't be sure how serious that was. Vicki was all over the place.

"I tried the stoner's den, but I might've just missed her." I continued, shrugging.

"C'mon. Vicki's not doing drugs anymore."

At this, I nearly choke on my saliva. Was he serious? I was sure she'd been high all summer. She'd been hardly home, too. I didn't trust that she wasn't out doing god knows what.

"Mattie, seriously. You're smarter than that. Cut the BS." I could really smack him one.

"She's not doing drugs, Olivia. She swore to me."

"Oh, like she swore she wasn't fucking your best friend?" I blinked.

" _Olivia!_ "

I merely shrug and waltz into Tanner's classroom, perfectly at ease. Matt could stay in denial all he wanted, but I knew the truth. Our sister was nothing but trouble. Hilariously, just like our mother. I loved my sister, I did, well...to a fault. She was so wishy-washy. I could hardly keep a conversation going with her, because she was always out of it, completely somewhere else entirely. It was probably because of this that we didn't particularly get along well. Matt, of course, being her favorite sibling. Only for the simple fact that he enabled her behavior. Turned a blind eye to it like nothing was wrong. I, on the other hand, like to call her out on her bullshit. Because she didn't care for my input, she often wasn't seen at the house. I think Matt often wanted to blame me for the wedge I put between us, but I couldn't help but think that Vicki was at fault. For everything.

Like I said earlier, _rough_.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined the confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state." Tanner lectured, drawing my attention back to class. "People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union."

From the corner of my eye, I noticed someone looking in my direction. Unable to help myself, I tried to sneakily see who it was—it was the new student, Stefano or whatever. Quickly, I noticed it wasn't me he was looking at, but Elena, who sat behind me. I didn't have to look back at my brother to see that he was brimming with tension. Sighing, I turned my attention back to Tanner and counted the time down until I could be rid of all this annoyance.

* * *

When I finally got to the Mystic Grill later that evening, I was just about ready to leave altogether again. Vicki was up to her usual tricks with Jeremy Gilbert, Matt was somewhere in here moping, and something told me that Stefano wasn't too far from entering the building himself. Elena was my friend, sure, but she was moving on eerily well. It wasn't that I could blame her either. Stefano was kind of cute. But seeing her flirt openly with him in front of my brother who she told she needed a break from...well, what could I do?

Sighing, I decided to meet up with Caroline and Bonnie to see what information the girls had gotten today about the new kid. Sure enough, leave it to Caroline Forbes to get all of the details.

"His name is Stefan Salvatore." I was close. Stefan, Stefano. Same difference. "He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore Boarding House. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue."

"You got all that in one day?" Bonnie chuckled, shaking her head.

"Oh, please. I got all that between third and fourth period." She scoffs. "We're planning a June wedding."

Bonnie and I shared a look, laughing at the idiocy of it all. _Oh, Caroline._

At some point, Matt had walked over and sat with Bonnie and me as Caroline went to get us some drinks. Vicki, of course, wasn't doing her job and so Caroline had finally gotten fed up and decided to just get them herself. In the meantime, we were stuck with Matt's Elena-longing.

"How's Elena doing?" He asks and I try hard not to openly sigh at his question.

Bonnie glances at me before shaking her head, saying, "Her mom and dad died, Matt. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months."

"Has she said anything about me though?" He wonders before glancing at me. "Liv never tells me anything."

_Yeah,_ I think, _and for good reason, too._

"Oh, no." Bonnie shakes her head once more. "So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her."

"I keep telling him to do that." I chime in, giving him a pointed look. "He never listens to me."

"Oh, shut up, Liv."

I roll my eyes.

"Give it more time, Matt." Bonnie cuts in, looking between the both of us.

Suddenly, the front doors open, drawing our attention as Elena and _Stefan_ walk through the door. I glance at Matt awkwardly, who scowls.

"More time, huh?"

Bonnie and I watched as Matt got up and walked over to the two, awkwardness settling in. We shared a similar look as the three of them spoke their _hi's_ before Caroline finally came back with our drinks, _plus one_. You didn't need to be a genius to know who it was for. It was like a sixth sense she had. How else could you explain how she knew Stefan would show up? Even if it was with Elena.

"So," Caroline begins as we all settled into our seats after Matt had stalked off. I figured I could text him later to make sure he was alright. "You were born in Mystic Falls?"

Stefan hums. "And moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie asks.

He shakes his head, replying, "My parents passed away."

"I'm sorry," Elena says, and Stefan turns to give her a meaningful look as we all stare between them. _Oh, boy._ "Any siblings?" She wonders.

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle." Like Caroline had said. Damn, she was good.

"So, Stefan," She draws his attention back to her with a smile. "If you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow."

"It's a back-to-school thing at the falls," I explain, realizing I hadn't put much into the conversation since he sat down at our table.

Unironically, Stefan turns to Elena. "Are you going?" Wow. Go figure.

"Of course she is!" Bonnie chimes in before Elena could say anything. I frown but say nothing. Clearly, whatever she and my brother once had was no more. I could see that now. I just wish she'd speak with Matt about it, just so he doesn't get his hopes up thinking this was just a phase or something. Ah, well. It wasn't really any of my business anyway. I remembered telling Matt that because Elena was one of my best friends. If they dated, they couldn't drag me into the middle of it if they ever broke up. This he'd have to go it solo.

* * *

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle?" Eyeing the entire class, Tanner finally settled his sights on Bonnie—who clearly looked like she hadn't been paying any attention whatsoever. "Miss Bennett?

"Um...a lot?" She jokes, squinting. "I'm not sure. Like, a whole lot."

Tanner sighs. "Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett." Shaking his head, he looked elsewhere. "Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner. I'm cool with it." He smirks, reminding me of the old, clown Mattie I was so used to having around. I smiled just a little at his joke. Even Tanner thought it amusing, I could have sworn his lip turned up slightly.

Humming, he turns to scout out the rest of the class. A lot of the students sank into their seats, not wanting to be called on. Me, too. Finally, he set his gaze on somewhere behind me.

"Elena? Surely, you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

Being pulled out of her reverie, she stammered, "I-I'm sorry. I don't know."

Tanner sighed once more. "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break."

I stilled, much like the hush that fell over the classroom at the audacity Tanner had to say such a thing. I mean, we'd all known he was a world-class jackass, but for him to actually come out his mouth and say that to Elena? Oh, my god.

Suddenly, Stefan called out, "There were 346 casualties. Unless, of course, you're counting local civilians."

"That's correct, Mr...?" He turns to Stefan, seemingly having forgotten his introduction the previous day. I mean, I had.

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore." He nods, repeating him. "Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant."

"Well, very good. Except there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were 27, sir." Stefan countered. "Confederate Soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss." He continued, not missing a beat. "The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."

Tanner could say nothing, much like the rest of the class that was left speechless. Even I couldn't believe Stefan could one-up Tanner like that. I almost lost my composure and barked out a laugh right then and there. It seemed the new kid was gonna be more than just his looks.

* * *

The bonfire is in full swing when Matt and I head into the woods later that night. Crowds of all stereotypes were scattered throughout the woods, gossiping, bantering, and drinking. Vicki had left before us, so I knew she was around here somewhere, either getting shitfaced or stoned. Either way, I made sure to steer clear of the booze. While it was a given for kids my age to seek out alcohol to have a good time, I honestly couldn't stand the stuff. At least, beer wasn't that great. And I was sure they didn't have any of the stronger stuff available. Ah, well.

Walking around, I finally stumbled upon Elena and Bonnie talking a little ways ahead. Drawing nearer, I could hear their conversation.

"Just admit it, Elena." Bonnie says, nearly exasperated.

"Wait, what're we admitting?" I chuckled, garnering their attention.

Bonnie turns to me, smirking. "Stefan _Salvatore_."

Elena rolls her eyes. "Okay, so he's a little pretty."

"He definitely has that romance novel stare going for him," I commented with a shrug, not particularly interested but applying myself to the conversation anyway.

"You could definitely get lost in those green eyes." Bonnie continued, laughing.

"So, uh, where is he now?" I asked, looking around.

"I don't know." Elena shrugs. "Bonnie, you tell us. You're the psychic one."

"Psychic?"

Elena nods, nudging Bonnie with a smirk who only rolls her eyes. "Yeah, Bonnie's Grams says that she's from a long line of witches."

"That's, uh, cool." Though it didn't seem like it with how Bonnie was reacting. "Right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I forgot. Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."

"Wait, wait, wait! You need a crystal ball!" Elena gushes, laughing merrily as she searches for something similar along the ground. Finally, she spots a beer bottle and holds it out to her friend. "Here ya go!"

When she hands the bottle over, Bonnie accidentally touches Elena's hand and immediately pulls away, gasping. The beer bottle falls to the forest floor with a dull thud.

"What happened?" Elena gasps.

"That...that was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow..." Bonnie says, shaking her head. "There was fog—a man." Swearing under her breath, she shakes her head once more and offers us a smile. "I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Okay, I'm gonna get a refill." And before either of us could stop her, she was hurrying off in the opposite direction.

"Bonnie—" Elena tries to call out to her, but she was already gone.

Abruptly, Stefan made his appearance, startling the both of us. We whip our heads around, staring at him incredulously. Or, at least, I was. Elena looked all too happy to see the new student.

"I, uh, should probably go find my sister." I lie, trying to weasel myself out of this awkward situation. "I'll catch ya later, Elena. Good to see ya, Stefan." I nod and without waiting for a response, hurry off in the same direction Bonnie had gone. At least she had the right idea.

Unfortunately, I couldn't find her after she darted away, lost in the crowd. I sighed and, upon turning on my heel to walk off in the opposite direction, I spot Jeremy Gilbert stalking off deeper into the woods. Frowning, I decided to follow him.

"Hey, Gilbert, wait up!" I called out, bringing him out of his thoughts as he glanced behind him.

"Donovan? What's up?"

I could clearly see he was drunk, if not a little buzzed. I frowned once more, glancing over my shoulder to see if his sister was around, but coming up short, I turned back to Jeremy.

"What're you doing out here?"

He shrugged. "Nothin'."

"C'mon. You're messing with my sister. I think we've earned some idle chit-chat." I tease.

Whipping his head around, he stared back at me in shock. I blinked owlishly.

"What? You didn't think I knew? Oh, Jesus, Jer. Y'all are too obvious. And my sister's not as sneaky as she likes to believe she is." The only person who didn't get anything at face value was Matt. The idiot.

"Does anyone else know?"

I could tell he didn't really care if they did or not, he was just asking to ask. I shook my head.

"I dunno, to be honest. People around here are pretty dumb." I shrug. But something told me Vicki tried hard to make sure no one could find out. Hence why she never bothered to mention Jeremy's name anywhere. Not even as friends, either. It was kind of sad. Especially considering who she was actually with. Tyler _player_ Lockwood.

"I am curious though. What do you see in my sister?"

It was an honest to god question. Like I've said before, I do love Vicki. To a fault. She used to be someone I looked up to growing up, but something happened over the years and she just stopped being the sister I'd always known. Now, I couldn't even hold a conversation with her without starting a fight. It was the drugs. They changed everything good about her. It was truly sad. Matt still thought the world of her, still so much in denial, believing her to be good and right. Hearing him talk so highly of her made me want to put my head through a wall. I could clearly see her struggling and yet, no one else could. She needed help. And everyone else was condoning her behavior like it was nothing. It was aggravating. Which is why I didn't want Jeremy getting caught up in her shenanigans. And why he needed to know and hear the truth.

After having thought of my question for a bit, Jeremy parted his lips to say something when, upon entering deeper into the forest, Jeremy stumbled over something. We both looked down, confused, when the sight of my sister on the forest floor with blood all over her made me freeze. And then, I screamed.


	2. Night of The Comet: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have an actress in mind for Olivia. I kind of made her up as I went and never really thought about it much. I guess she kind of looks like Alexandra Daddario, but I'm not really sure. She's technically Matt's fraternal twin. So, I guess Alexandra works. Or whoever you prefer to envision her as. / Also, I've taken a lot of inspiration from a variety of authors on here. Y'all are so freakin' talented and I wish I could be even half as talented as y'all. Keep writing, loves. :) Enjoy. x

I couldn't sleep at all that night. After Jeremy and I found Vicki bleeding out, Matt had been the one to tell me to go home so he could ride with our sister. Which, I was all for since I was unable to even comprehend anything I'd witnessed. I was still stuck on stupid the following day as I slowly got dressed for school. Simply going through the motions. Even when Matt called me from the hospital late last night telling me that she was _stable,_ I still couldn't process anything. I think a part of me always expected Vicki to end up in the hospital for some reason...but a wound to her neck? Like an animal? I couldn't fathom it.

Bonnie had texted me first thing this morning, too, asking if I would need a ride to school with her and Elena. I quickly texted her back and told her I'd walk. I really needed to clear my head and listening to music would definitely help. I started blasting heavy metal as I walked out the door and when I was nearly to the school, I'd just been looking down when I accidentally bumped into someone. Gasping, I tore my earbuds out of my ears and went to apologize when a familiar face clouded my vision.

"N-Nathan?"

I don't even get a chance to register him completely standing before me before he's smiling widely back at me, holding his arms open, to which I immediately jump into.

"Oh, my god! Nathan! What the hell!" I scream, giddy and overly hyped as we hug each other tightly.

"It's been too long, Olive Branch!" He gushes, swinging me around.

"What the hell are you even doing here?!"

Chuckling, he pulls back slightly but I wasn't about ready to let him go just yet. This was Nathanial Johnson. He'd been my best friend, practically my brother since elementary. Unfortunately, he had to move a few years back because his father was military. Seeing him now, I couldn't fight the bright smile on my face at seeing him once more. We'd lost touch after a year, but it still felt like he'd never left.

"Mom and I moved back last week. I would've found you sooner, but I figured I'd surprise you." He smiled, nudging me.

I still couldn't fight the idiot grin off my face, but then something caught my attention. "You and your mom?"

At this, he immediately sobered up and nodded. "There was a freak accident on base. Dad, uh..."

I didn't need him to say more. I understood.

"I'm sorry."

Nathan shrugged. "It's fine. Things happen. But, how've you been short stack? I'm sorry it's been a while."

"Nah, it's cool. I get it." I shake my head, before smiling again. "I've been alright." And then, as if a lightbulb suddenly went off, I sobered up, too. "My sister was attacked last night. An animal, I think. She's in the hospital right now."

"Ah, shit. I'm sorry. Is she okay?"

"Matt said she was stable, but we're gonna see her again later on after school."

"Oh. How is your brother, anyway?"

Matt and Nathan had been pretty close, too, growing up. He was actually the reason Nate and I became so close so quickly.

"He's good. Got into football like you told him to." I tell him. "Him and Tyler joined during freshman year."

"Tyler?" He asks. "Tyler Lockwood? That dude's still around?" He jokes, laughing. I chuckle along with him, nodding.

"Ye _p._ Pain in the ass like always."

Tyler hadn't _always_ been a first-rate jackass, but I'd have been lying if I said it hadn't gotten worse over the years. I didn't even know why, either. He used to be a lot nicer, more polite. Who knows.

"I bet." He nods.

"So, uh, does this mean you're back to stay?" I wonder, hopeful.

Nathan's grin never leaves his face as he nudges me playfully. "Why, miss me?"

"Of course, jerk! It's been so lonely without you around. I can't bag on anyone nowadays, they've got too many sticks up their asses." _And Matt was the worse,_ I think, fighting a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm back for good. We found a nice little house a few blocks from where we used to live." Which was only another block from where we live now. I sighed in contentment. "Mom's going back to the hospital, too. They were all too eager to hire her back."

Of course, they were. Ma was always one of their best nurses. Very friendly and easy-going. She loved Mattie and I like we were her own children, too. She did scold Vicki a lot, but I know she cared about her as well.

"How is Ma?"

"She's good, despite...But she's just ready to get her life back on track, ya know."

I nodded, understanding, before realizing that we hadn't really moved from where we bumped into each other. Shit, we were gonna be late for school! That's all I needed to hear from Matt!

"You got your schedule yet?" I ask as I ushered him to start walking with me. Realizing the same thing I did, we began to speedwalk to the school. "What's it looking like?"

"Not yet. I gotta hit up the main office first. I hope we got some classes together. I don't think anyone will remember me." He jokes, shaking his head.

Looking at him now, he probably wasn't too far off the mark. The last I'd seen Nate, we were in our last year of middle school. Back then, he'd just been a scrawny boy. Now...I definitely had to look away. He was much bigger, more muscular than he had been. He had a nice gentleman's cut and grey eyes that threatened to suck me in if I let it. Definitely a lot more grown-up than what I was used to. Avoiding his eyes, I nodded.

"Right. Well, I hope we have some classes together, too. I usually have to endure Matt's Elena-longing shindigs."

Nate raised a brow. "Matt and Elena?"

I laugh. That's right. He'd missed a lot. "Were a couple. Broke up before summer."

"No shit."

"Yep. Well, we'd better hurry. I can already hear Matt bitching at me later."

Chuckling, we both began to sprint the rest of the way to school. This year had just gotten better.

* * *

Thankfully, I had just caught the end lecture of Tanner's class, and before Matt could stop me, I was out the door with Bonnie. We eventually caught up with Caroline and I told both girls that Nate had come back. Being in a small town, everyone kind of knew everyone. It wasn't so bad, usually. But it could get annoying.

"I remember Nathan Johnson. Wow, it's been a mean minute." Bonnie says.

"It has. He's back with his mom, living a few blocks from where he used to," I tell them, pointedly avoiding the topic about his dad as I felt it wasn't my place to say. Luckily, they didn't ask. And then, Caroline went on her tangent about something Bonnie had brought up last night apparently.

"So, I'm confused." She says, turning to Bonnie. I listen in carefully as well. "Are you psychic or clairvoyant?"

I paused, turning to Bonnie as well. They were talking about her witchy abilities again. At this point, I thought it must be serious.

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something," She jokes. "Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor mostly, so I kind of tuned her out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so."

But Elena had been pretty adamant about it yesterday, so I wondered just how much was the truth. It seemed cool enough. I mean, I don't know what I'd do if my grandmother told me I was a powerful witch one day. Not that I had a grandmother...

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Caroline encourages as we continued to walk down the hall.

"Guy? What guy?" I ask.

"I didn't see him," Bonnie says. "You did. Anyway, why didn't you just talk to him?"

"Oiiii," I snap, glaring halfheartedly at the two, stopping them. "What guy?"

Caroline shrugs. "It was just some guy we saw at the Grill last night. He was looking at me."

 _Okayyy..._ "Why didn't you just talk to him?" I repeat Bonnie's earlier words, skeptical.

"I don't know...I was drunk." Again, she shrugs, laughing.

I snort. Caroline Forbes letting being drunk as an excuse not to talk to a hot guy? _Puh_ lease. I wanted to laugh in her face. Caroline had always been the social butterfly compared to the rest of us. She was always on top of everything. Social status? Check. Events? Check. You name it, she's either in it or planned it. There was nothing that went under her radar.

As we made our way outside, still bantering, I noticed a mess of brown hair stalking over to a group of girls and one Tyler Lockwood. _Oh, no._ I curse under my breath, dismiss myself from Bonnie and Caroline, and run after Jeremy before he could make a complete idiot of himself.

"Hey, Tyler. Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering how Vicki's doing, since, y'know, you guys are so close and everything. Is she okay?"

"Jeremy!" I yell, grabbing his arm that he immediately shakes off.

"She's fine," Tyler tells him, eyes hard. "Now get out of here."

Unrelenting, Jeremy continued, "How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her?" Without breaking a sweat, he continued firing off questions to a quickly flustering Tyler. "Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass." Tyler sneered, pushing himself off the fence he'd been leaning against.

" _Jeremy_." I hissed, trying again to yank him backward.

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh?" He yanks my hands off of him, glowering at Tyler. "'Cause I vote for right here and right now." And by then, Jeremy had shoved Tyler back into the fence. Everyone gasped. _Shit, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

"Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning."

"No, this is your final warning, _dick_. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I _will_ kill you." And without even acknowledging me, Jeremy brushes past me and leaves.

Tyler finally looks to me and to the girls around him, scoffing, "Damn, that was like a death threat or something. Did you hear that?"

I frowned but said nothing as I turned and left, too.

* * *

Unfortunately, I didn't get to see Nate before I left school. I did, however, receive a text message from him telling me that he got my number from Matt in science class, to which I smiled at, quickly texting him back. We definitely needed to hang soon. It's been far too long. I also received a message from my brother, telling me weird things Vicki had been saying last night, too. I wasn't exactly sure what any of it meant, but I figured I could ask her about it later when I went up to see her with Matt.

The girls and I were at the Grill, sipping gingerly from our sodas when Elena finally turned to me. She began asking about Vicki and how she was doing. Both Caroline and Bonnie turned to me, too.

I shrug. "They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow." Or so Matt had told me.

"That's good news." Bonnie nods.

"Did you get in touch with your mom?" Elena asks.

"Matt called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so...we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home." I didn't have any high hopes though. And if she did come home, it wouldn't be right away.

"Vicki's just lucky that she's okay." Caroline chimes in, sipping from her drink.

"Yeah, I know. And now there's talk of some missing campers, too? Jeez." I shake my head, sighing.

"Did she happen to say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?"

I bit the inside of my cheek awkwardly. "Matt said that she said it was, uh...a vampire." Even saying it out loud sounded ridiculous. I couldn't believe it. I mean, I'd been having some weird dreams lately, but hearing talk of the supernatural like that? And from Vicki herself? Yeah...way too farfetched.

"Um..." All the girls looked between each other before Caroline snorts out a giggle. Elena quickly nudges her to shut her up, but I just shrug.

"Yeah, it was weird. Who even knows what she meant. Could've just been the drugs they gave her or she was still drunk from last night." I heave a sigh before deciding to change the subject, turning to Elena. "Anyway, what's up with you and the new guy?" Really, I just needed to get my mind off of it for now. I could get the real story about what happened later.

"Liv—"

I roll my eyes. "Oh, c'mon, Elena. You and my brother broke up. It's over. Whatever. You're still one of my best friends, no matter what."

Both Caroline and Bonnie share a look, smiling.

"Yeah, _Elena_. You're telling us you guys talked... _all night_?"

"Wait, what?" I asked, looking around dumbfoundedly.

"Ye _p_. Stefan went over to Elena's last night," Bonnie explained, winking.

At this, I turn back to Elena and smirk. "Is that right?"

"There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy-feely of any kind?" Caroline continued, "Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena. We're your friends, okay? You're supposed to share the smut!"

"Nope. We didn't go there. We just talked for hours."

This time, it was Caroline who rolled her eyes. "Okay, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already!" I grimaced at that. "Okay, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy—sex!"

Bonnie and I laugh while Elena just shakes her head. "Profound, Care, really." She laughs, too, before making up her mind and standing up.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Caroline's right. It _is_ easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do." Huffing, she grabs her bag off the back of her chair and nods to herself, as if hyping herself up, and turns on her heel to leave.

The three of us remaining just look at each other and grin.

"Now then, about you and _Nathanial_ —" Caroline snickers.

I stop.

Wait, what?

"Hold up, Elena! I'm coming with you!"

* * *

We found the Salvatore Boarding House relatively easy enough. Of course, it wasn't too hard to find when it was one of the biggest houses in Mystic Falls. It took up a lot of land and was very old-fashioned, giving it a cool yet creepy effect. I thought it looked pretty neat in itself, but Elena was more focused on her mission.

"So, why'd you decide to come with me?" She asked, distractedly, eyeing the mansion as we walked up the driveway.

I shrugged, though she wasn't paying attention. It wasn't that I was particularly interested in seeing Stefan, but I wasn't about to hear any BS from Caroline about Nate now that he was back. We were friends. Always had been. We'd never had a relationship like...uh...what she was implying. It was just weird.

"No reason. I guess to make sure you don't chicken out or something." Although that was far from the truth. Eh, whatever.

When we finally reach the door, Elena pulls the rope for the doorbell. It rings a few times and with no answer, Elena and I both look at each other before shrugging and using the knocker instead. Eerily enough, the door creaks open.

"Uh—" I begin lamely, but before I could stop her, Elena was already walking inside. "Elena!"

But she only ignores me, continuing further in, calling out, "Stefan? Stefan?" I quickly follow her inside, trying to shush her and pull her back, but before I could do anything, something flies by us into the house. We gasp and when I go to turn around, I collide into a firm chest, nearly falling back if the hands attached to said chest didn't come out to steady me.

"A-Ah!"

"We're sorry for barging in," Elena is already apologizing as I grasp my bearings. "The door was...open?" But when we looked, the door was closed.

"You must be Elena," He addresses her first, having retracted his hands from my person. Then, he turns to me. Blue eyes piercing as he looks me over. "And you are..."

"Olivia." I respond without thinking.

He nods. "I'm Damon. Stefan's brother."

"Stefan never mentioned having a brother." I narrow my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest. At this point, Elena had walked up to stand beside me.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag." He says, "Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

Elena, still in awe, followed right after him. I sighed and followed closely behind her, just in case.

"Wow. This is your living room?" She asks, looking around.

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste." He shrugs before turning on his heel to look back at Elena. "I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. _Nearly_ destroyed him."

"The last one?"

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend?" Upon noticing her expression, Damon purses his lips. "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward _exes_ conversation yet."

Elena shakes her head and I grimace. If it was Damon's intention to make Elena question Stefan and make her uncomfortable, it was surely working. Something tells me it was his goal to shake things up for his brother as much as possible. He just seemed like the type.

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

I scowl. "You say it like every relationship is doomed to end."

Damon spares me a glance and shrugs. "I'm a fatalist. Hello, Stefan."

The both of us turn on our heels to see Stefan on top of the step looking past us to Damon. He did _not_ look happy.

"Elena, Liv. I didn't know you guys were coming over."

"I know, we should have called, I just—"

"Oh, don't be silly," Damon chimes in. "You're both welcome any time. Aren't they, Stefan?" He comes up beside me and drapes an arm over my shoulders. I immediately tense up. "You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But, I have to warn you, Elena. He wasn't always such a looker."

"Thank you for stopping by, girls. Nice to see you both."

"Yeah, uh," I shrug off Damon's arm and grab Elena's. "We should probably go. Good meeting you, er, Damon." It really wasn't though.

"Great meeting you, too, _Liv_. Elena." He smiles, perfectly at ease.

We both nod and go to leave, but Stefan's standing in our way. His eyes are deadset on Damon behind us, it's almost like he doesn't see us. Elena has to say his name twice before he finally steps out of the way and we rush out of the house. Things couldn't get any weirder.


End file.
